Finally a Good Thing
by Byun Yuki
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang KaiSoo. Dalam rangka merayakan Ultah Kyungsoo oppa. Warning-Warning nya ada di dalam. Sangat binggung mau bikin summary, jadi just RnR ya*wink* Ah.. ini untuk tanggal 12 April.. wkwk


FINALLY A GOOD THING

RATED T

ROMANCE/HUMOR

EXO © SME

FINALLY A GOOD THING © YUKI

.

.

.

Warning : GS(Kyungsoo, Baekhyun n para uke yg nyangkut), Typo maybe, Alur cepat, Abal, penulisan ancur, drama picisan, romantisnya gagal, little bit humor dan lain-lain. Jika saat pertama membaca sudah mual, lebih baik hentikan, tapi kalau masih lanjut kalian tidak akan menyesal#O_O# jangan lupa tinggal kn jejak oke?*wink*

# Hanya cerita one shoot tentang ultah Kyungsoo oppa.. Secara Kyungsoo oppa kn sekarang ultah.. Saengilchukae hamnida Kyungsoo oppa..! RnR ya.. Yuki binggung nama judul nya apa O_O ?

Yuki selalu menceritakan OTP Exo, gk bakalan ada Crack Pair, paling cuma slight.. Karena Yuki kurang suka yang bersifat crack. Eh, sorry Yuki malah curhat. Muahaha..#abaikan

Tentu saja kali ini pair nyy.. KAISOO ! n little bit ChanBaek#sudahkeliatankalithor#plakk#wkwk

.

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

.

"Huff" Aku menghela napas lagi. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali nya, bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja hari ini begitu buruk dan menyebalkan.

Nih, ku beritahu ya. Pagi tadi aku terlambat bangun, jadi aku dengan kilat bersiap-siap berangkat-tanpa sarapan-, lalu setelah sampai di halte bus dekat apartemen ku, aku juga terlambat, mengakibatkan bus yang biasa ku naiki-satu minggu belakangan ini-sudah berangkat duluan, dan saat datang ke kantorku, aku di marahi oleh Siwon Sajangnim, ya tentu saja karena terlambat, eitt tidak sampai di situ saja, tenang saja kesialanku masih berlanjut.

Kalian tau kan kalau aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan, yang menyebabkan aku tidak fokus kerja jadi nya aku di marahi oleh manejer saat aku salah, menghitunglah, menjumlahkanlah, mempersenkanya dan hal yang semacam itu.

Gimana juga mau fokus, setiap mau mengalikan, perut berbunyi, hahh, terkutuklah kau perut yang tidak mau berkompromi. Ehm, dan lagi saat istirahat jam makan siang, seharusnya aku sudah santai di kantin-yang ada di kantorku-makan makanan yang ku beli dengan tenang, menikmati makanan ku dengan perlahan, suap demi suap, ehm, maaf terlalu dramatisir.

Oke lanjut, eh tapi itu semua hanya angan-angan semata, istirahat makan siang ku hancur dengan keberadaan makhluk berisik sejenis bacon, eh salah. Maksud ku sahabat yeoja ku yang cerewet, imut, manis dan penggila eyeliner ini.

Sepanjang jam istirahat itu, dia tidak henti-hentinya ngoceh, dia curhat apalah-apalah, dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting. Aku hanya menatap miris makanan ku yang sudah tidak berbentuk(?), karena dari tadi hanya ku aduk-aduk, entah kenapa aku sudah tidak berselera, mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun membuat aku kenyang lahir dan batin(?).

Dan puncak curhatan nya-yang membuat aku tertarik-adalah..

.

 _Flasback_

.

"Tau tidak Kyung, Chanyeol melamarku waktu tahun baru loh" Aku terkejut, Baekhyun menunjuk kan eyesmile nya, mungkin sekarang ekspresi ku sudah O_O. Wow, Baekhyun beruntung sekali, akhirnya namjachingu nya melamarnya.

"Kyung? Hello? Kenapa kau malah diam, kau tidak senang?" Baekhyun menatap ku, eyesmile nya hilang dan berganti pandangan heran.

"Eh, tidak. Aku senang kok, Chukaee..!" Aku berdiri dan langsung memeluk sahabatku itu. "Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah nya?" Kami kembali duduk.

"Ah, terima kasih Kyung, kukira kau tidak akan mengatakan itu, Emm itu masih di rencanakan sih, masalahnya Luhan Eonni kan, akan menikah bulan ini" Dia menunjukkan cengirannya, sepertinya di sudah tertular si tiang listrik itu, Ah benar juga, Luhan Eonni akan menikah dengan Sehun kan. Aku sampai lupa.

"Oo iya Kyung?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ku. "Apa Jongin belum melamar mu?" Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

Aku diam sebentar, menghela napas, lalu menjawab. "Belum" Wajah ku santai, tapi sebenarnya, aku itu sangat merasa nge jleb. Kita berdua sama Baek, aku juga bertanya-tanya kapan Jongin melamarku.

Arghh! Kkamjong pabbo, kapan kau melamarku ha?! Kau tidak tau sebagian besar teman kita sudah mau menikah semua, pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Kau serius pada ku tidak sih?! Atau kau cuma main-main? Kalau cuma main-main putuskan saja aku sekarang, eh O_O! Jangan deh, bercanda, bercanda, aku tarik ucapan ku. Hehe#ya elah Kyung labil lo-_-#. Mungkin kalau ini bukan di tempat umum, sudah ku gigit meja di depan ku ini. Saking greget nya. Aish, menyebalkan.

"-yung? Kyung?! Ya! Kau melamun lagi" Aku sedikit tersentak, ehm seperti nya aku terlalu larut dalam pikiran ku.

"Emm. Apa tadi yang kau bilang Baek?" Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku dan tersenyum kaku.

"Hahh, kau ini. Kata ku, mungkin Jongin belum menemukan waktu yang tepat saja untuk melamarmu, pasti nanti dia akan melamar mu, kau tunggu saja. Tidak usah risau" Baekhyun menopang dagu nya pada sebelah tangan nya dan tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tau Baek. Lagi pula aku tidak risau kok, aku biasa saja" Ehm, sedikit gengsi juga sih.

"Hmm. Baguslah kalau begitu" Dan eyesmile Baekhyun menutup sesi pembicaraan kami(?).

.

 _End of Flashback_

.

Jadi begitu lah. Oo iya kita tadi membicarakan hari sial ku bukan. Ya, ya. Hari sial ku masih berlanjut sampai pulang kerja. Mau tau apa? Ya simple sih, namjachingu ku benar-benar tidak bisa di hubungi. What the F*** gitu kan? Ehm, sorry, sorry. Jadi si Kkamjong ini benar-benar lost contact, sebentar-bentar nomor nya sibuk, sebentar-bentar tidak aktif. Aku tau satu minggu ini dia ada tugas kantor di luar kota-Busan-, tapi tadi malam, komunikasi kami lancar-lancar saja, bahkan kami berdua melakukan video call. Tapi sekarang? Nihil? Apa seseorang baru saja menghancurkan tower jaringan di Busan? Ah, abaikan saja pikiran absurd ku. Yang penting sekarang ini ke mana Jongin ku? HuweeT_T

"Kyung? Kyungsoo?" Luhan Eonni melambaikan-lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah ku.

"Eh, Eonni ada apa?" Aku sedikit mendongak menatap Luhan Eonni karena sekarang posisi ku duduk dan dia berdiri.

"Kau kenapa? Aku bertanya kau acuhkan saja?" Luhan Eonni mempoutkan bibir nya. Ah, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang menemani Luhan Eonni dan Baekhyun di toko gaun pengantin. Saat pulang kerja tadi, aku langsung di seret Baekhyun untuk menemaninya bertemu Luhan Eonni, dan Luhan Eonni meminta kami menemani nya ke toko gaun pengantin, untuk memilih gaun yang akan di kenakan nya nanti, dan begitulah jadi nya.#Belibet amat-_-#^O^

"Dia sudah sejak tadi begitu Eonni. Entah apa yang di lamunkan nya?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang di samping Luhan Eonni.

"Memang nya ada apa Kyung?" Luhan Eonni duduk di samping ku.

"Emm.. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Jongin, Eonni. Di tidak ada kabar dari tadi. Nomor nya tidak aktif" Aku menundukkan kepala ku.

"Mung-

"Mwo?! Si Kkamjong itu tidak menghubungi mu? Cih, memang kurang ajar si Kkamjong ini, sudah bagus sahabat terbaikku ku relakan bersama nya, eh dia malah begini" Baekhyun mulai mengomel, sifat protektif nya timbul. Tapi terima kasih juga Baek, setidak nya Baekhyun memikirkan ku. Hehe

"Ish, kau nih Baek! Belum tentu juga nomor Jongin tidak aktif, dia jadi melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Mungkin dia hanya lagi sibuk atau apa, kita kan tidak tau?" Luhan Eonni mengomeli Baekhyun yang sudah mempoutkan bibir nya sebal, memang kakak beradik ini lucu sekali. Hihihi. Luhan Eonni menoleh ke arah ku. "Kyung yang penting kau positif thinking saja ya?" Luhan Eonni menepuk bahu ku dan tersenyum.

Yah, tidak ada salah nya juga sih, siapa tau Jongin memang lagi sibuk. Mungkin malam ini dia akan menghubungi ku, tidak mungkin juga kan Jongin tidak menghubungi malam ini, kalau itu terjadi itu sangat keterlaluan.

"Kyung?" Aku menoleh ke arah Luhan Eonni.

"Ini bagus tidak?" Umm. Gimana ya, menurut ku biasa saja sih.

"Em.. Bagus sih Eonni. Tapi biasa saja. Kenapa Eonni tidak meminta saran Bacon" Baekhyun langsung melotot ke arah ku saat aku memanggil nya seperti itu.

"Ah, kalau aku meminta saran ke Bacon pendek itu, tidak ada habis nya Kyung" Sekarang Baekhyun melototkan mata nya ke arah Luhan Eonni, mata nya yang sipit itu membola besar. Haha lucu nya^O^. "Dia mengatakan semua gaun yang ku sodorkan bagus dan cantik" Luhan Eonni merenggut ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baiklah" Aku sedikit terkekeh. "Mari ku bantu" Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan mulai membantu Luhan Eonni.

.

.

.

.

"Uh" Aku masih menatap tajam layar ponsel ku. Shit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) sama sekali.

Sekarang sudah jam 10:23 pm. HuweeT_T. Aku mau menangis. Kemana Kkamjong-ku pergi? Tidak tau kah dia, kalau aku ingin dia yang pertama mengucapkannya.

Argh. Masak hanya karena sibuk, dia lupa. Cih, setidak nya kalau dia benar-benar sibuk kirim saja pesan text, aku kan jadi tidak perlu panas dingin(?) begini. Huhh. Kkamjong menyebalkan.

Drrtt Drtt

Mata ku langsung membesar seraya menyalanya layar ponsel ku. Dan kembali mengecil lagi dan wajah ku sudah sangan datar-_-

Operator sialan. Bisa tidak sms nanti-nanti saja, kau sms di saat yang tidak tepat. Orang sudah tegang-tegang nya juga. Huff.

Drrtt Drrtt

Aku tidak mau terlalu berharap lagi kali ini, paling juga operator lagi. Tuh, benarkan, ya memang bukan Operator sih, tapi hanya unknow number. Dengan malas aku membuka pesan itu.

 **Unknow**

 **Bisakah kau pergi ke Namsam Tower sekarang? Aku tau ini sudah malam. Tapi ini darurat.**

 **Di terima 10:32pm**

What? Seperti nya orang salah sambung. Dasar tidak jelas. Hahh. Kkamjong kau di mana?~T_T~ Baru saja aku ingin kembali bergalau-ria, ponsel ku berbunyi lagi.

Ish, apa sih orang ini. Ck. Mengganggu saja.

 **Unknow**

 **Hey, jangan mengabaikan ku, aku tau kau sedang berulang tahun. Kau tidak ingin hadiah?**

 **Di terima 10:33pm**

What? Wah, gawat nih. Ku lihat sekeliling kamarku, tidak ada kamera cctv kan? Siapa tau ini orang stalker kan. Aku mulai mengetik balasan untuk orang aneh ini.

 **To : Unknow**

 **Maaf, tapi ini siapa ya?**

 **Terkirim 10:35pm**

Tidak sampai satu menit pesan baru sudah masuk. Lalu dengan cepat aku buka pesan itu.

 **Unknow**

 **Kau akan tau saat kau tiba di sini. Cepatlah di sini dingin Kyung, kau tidak kasihan padaku. Tenang saja kau kenal aku kok^^**

 **Di terima 10:35pm**

Astaga. Siapa sih ini? Tapi kalau aku pergi, jangan-jangan dia orang jahat lagi. Tapi kalau aku tidak pergi kasian dia. Siapa tau aku memang kenal dengan orang ini. Dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingat Jongin ya. Uh, satu pertanyaan lagi deh.

 **To : Unknow**

 **Umm.. Satu pertanyaan lagi. Kau Namja atau Yeoja?**

 **Terkirim 10:37pm**

Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Aku kan kepo^O^

 **Unknow**

 **Yeoja. Di sini kami semua menunggu mu, Cepatlah.**

 **Di terima 10:38pm**

Oh? Dia Yeoja, dan kami? Mungkin teman kerja ku. Mungkin mereka membuat pesta ulangtahun untuk ku. Huff, entah kenapa aku kecewa. Eh, Kyung kau berpikir apa sih, kau berharap itu namja? Ya! Kau sudah punya Jongin, Kyung, apa-apaan sih kau ini. Aku menenggelamkan kepala ku pada bantal. Ya, setidaknya kalau dia namja aku bisa berharap itu Jongin kan. Argh, apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin sedang ada di Busan. Aku memukul-mukul kepala ku. Mungkin dia akan mengucapkan nya tepat jam 12:00 nanti. Hahh. Baiklah.

 **To : Unknow**

 **Baiklah. Aku akan datang.**

 **Terkirim 10:40pm**

Setelah itu, aku mengganti pakaian ku, membawa barang-barang yang menurutku perlu dan keluar dari apartemen ku. Saat ku cek ponsel ku, ada satu pesan belum ku baca.

 **Unknow**

 **Oke. Aku tunggu Kyung*wink* Cepat ya di sini dingin. Brr..**

 **Di terima 10:41pm**

Aku terkekeh pelan, orang ini lucu juga. Umm.. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana aku menemukan taksi ya. Aduh, aku menepuk dahi ku pelan.

Saat aku melihat ke sekeliling, ternyata ada taksi yang mau lewat. Wow, ini kejadian paling beruntung hari ini. Bagus juga sih, jadi aku tidak perlu mencari lagi.

Aku menstopkan taksi itu, lalu masuk dan menuju Namsan Tower.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di Namsan Tower perlu waktu sekitar satu jam, dan itu menguras uang kuT_T ehm abaikan.

Aku sekarang akan naik, Cable car. Jadi aku men-text unknow number itu.

 **To : Unknow**

 **Aku sudah di Namsan Tower. Sekarang aku akan naik Cable car.**

 **Terkirim 11:54pm**

Wow, tidak terasa sudah mendekati hari ulang tahun ku.. Aa, aku bersemangat.

 **Unknow**

 **Umm.. Bisa kau tunggu sebentar. Kalau aku belum menyuruhmu untuk naik Cable car jangan dulu ya. Nanti saat ku suruh baru, oke?**

 **Di terima 11:55pm**

Aku mengkerutkan dahi ku, apa maksud nya? Tapi Baiklah.

 **To : Unknow**

 **Oke. Jangan lama ya. Di sini dingin. Hehe**

 **Terkirim 11:55pm**

Sekitar empat menitan dia baru membalas. Wow, seperti nya aku sangan menunggu ya, sampai-sampai ku perkirakan.

 **Unknow**

 **Hehe. Iyaa, Tidak lama kok. Sekarang kau boleh naik^^**

 **Di terima 11:59pm**

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke Cable car nya. Cable car nya pun mulai berjalan. Aku melirik ke ponsel ku. Wah, umurku sudah berkurang satu tahun. Sudah jam 12:00am. Yeyy.. Saengilchukae untuk diri ku sendiri.

Saat aku sedang asik-asik nya bermonolog tentang ulang tahun ku, aku melihat cahaya terang di langit. Aku pun mendekat ke arah tepi Cablw car nya. Dan astaga! Aku menutup mulut ku terkejut, tercengang, kaget, heran dan semua nya lah pokok nya. Perasaan ku sekarang, Bahagia, Binggung dan haru. Entahlah aku juga binggung. Mungkin aku sudah menangis kalau tidak ku tahan. Ya biarlah kalian bilang aku lebay atau semacam nya, tapi ini lah ke nyataan yang kurasakan.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang ku lihat di langit sekarang ini. Itu hanya serangkaian kalimat yang sangat ku tunggu-tunggu.

Di sana tertulis-di pesawat gelembung besar, yang ada monitornya itu lo-kalimat..

 _ **Saengilchukae Hamnida Baby Soo**_

 _ **Saranghae My Baby Soo**_

 _ **Aku Kim Jongin Sangat Mencintaimu**_

 _ **Jadi,,**_

 _ **Will You Marry me, Do Kyungsoo?**_

Ya, memang hanya serangkai-an kalimat yang simple dan kurang srek, tapi begini saja sudah cukup bagi ku. Ah, terimakasih Jongin. Nado Saranghae.

Kalimat itu terus berputar berulang ulang, berganti tiap baris nya. Dan aku terus saja membaca nya berulang ulang. Entahlah aku tidak bosan membaca nya., ssperti hiburan tersendiri bagiku membaca nya terus. Harus kah aku memvideo nya, supaya aku bisa menonton nya berulang ulang. Haha. Oke itu berlebihan.

Akhirnya Cable car ini berhenti, tanda nya sudah sampai. Aku melangkah keluar dari Cable car dengan dag dig dug. Oh ayo lah, siapa yang tidak deg deg-an dalam posisi ku sekarang ini. Pasti kalian juga akan begini kan? Hayo mengaku!^O^

Saat aku sudah keluar sepenuh nya dari Cabls car, yang kulihat hanya gelap, kosong dan sepi.

Krikk Krikk Krikk

Hanya suara jangkrik yabg meramaikan suasana.

What? Aku tidak mengerti, apa di tempat lain, sedikit ke atas mungkin.

Aku mulai berjalan, membawa langkah ku menuju tempat lain. Aku mulai membuka tas ku. Mencari ponsel ku tentu nya. Saat ku temu kan, aku langsung membuka nya, dan mendial nomor Unknow tadi, baru saja aku mau menemperkan ponsel ku di telinga, keadaan seketika berubah menjadi 180° dari tadi.

Prittt Prittt

Tettt tettt tett

Pushh Pushh

 _"Chukae..! Chukae..!"_

Aku masih cengo O_O memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku yang tiba-tiba ramai dengan manusia.

 _Saengilchukae hamnida..!_

 _Saengilchukae hamnida..!_

 _Saranghana Kyungsoo-ya~_

 _Saengilchukae hamnida..!_

 _Saengilchukae hamnida..!_

 _Saengilchukae hamnida..!_

 _Saranghana Kyungsoo-ya~_

 _Saengilchukae hamnida..!_

Mereka semua menyalami ku, bahkan ada yang memeluk ku. Untung saja tidak ada yang grape-grape, idih. Untung ini rate T bukan M, kalau M mungkin aku sudah tidak selamat(?).

"Sudah, sudah jangan terus mengerumuni Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menarik ku dari kerumunan teman-teman ku itu. Fuh, untung saja Baek kau penyelamat ku.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ku, tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata nya. O_O ? Maksud nya apa ya? Baekhyun mulai menjauh dari ku. Lalu di ikuti yang lain nya, jadi mereka seperti membuat lingkaran besar dan aku di tengah nya.

"Baby Soo~" Suara itu. Aku menoleh. Dan benar saja, di sana berdiri Jongin dengan senyum lembut nya. Ahh, Jongin aku merindukan mu.

Aku berlari kecil ke arah Jongin dan langsung memeluk nya. Bahkan dia sampai sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Hehe

"Woah, Sejak kapan wanita ku jadi agresif seperti ini?" Jongin membalas pelukan ku. Aish, dasar dia ini, dia ini pura-pura tidak tau atau apa sih.

"Sejak tidak bertemu dengan mu selama seminggu" Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami dan melihat wajah nya. Aku memicingkan mata ku ke arah nya. Ngambek cerita nya. Hehe

Dia hanya tertawa lalu mengacak rambut ku dan mencubit hidung ku. Aw, ya! Apa yang di pikirkan nya sih.

"Ini sakit Kkamjong pabbo" Aku mundur menjauh dari Jongin, mempoutkan bibirku sambil memegang hidung ku.

Dia tertawa lagi. Ish dasar menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba dia diam dan memasang wajah serius. Aku sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan ekspresi. Entahlah, itu membuat ku dag dig dug serr(?)

"Ehm Kyung, kau membaca tulisan tadi kan?" Dia tersenyum. Ah, maksud nya tulisan di pesawat tadi itu.

Blush

Astaga, aku jadi ingat, aku bisa merasakan pipi ku memanas.

"Jadi?" Jongin merogoh kantong celana nya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. "Do Kyungsoo, Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" Jongin berlutut di hadapan ku, dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam tangan ku dan sebelahnya menyodorkan cincin perak dengan berlian di sisi sisi nya. Walaupun aku sudah tau dia akan melamarku, ekspresi ku tetap saja O_O

"Ciee~ Suittt~ Suittt~" Astaga aku melupakan teman-teman ku yang ada di sekitar ku. Berarti tadi mereka melihat semua kelakuan ku dengan Jongin dong. Aduh, malu nya.

"Soo?" Ah, lupa lagi kan, kenapa sih dengan aku hari ini, kurang minum aq*a kali ya. Ehm. Aku menoleh ke arah Jongin, aku menarik napas ku pelan. Astaga, aku gugup. Tapi aku mau mengatakan nya dengan tegas, jadi jangan sampai tergagap.

"Iyaa, Jongin. Aku mau" Aku tersenyum ke arah nya. Jongin berdiri dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis ku. Kami berdua tersenyum lalu Jongin mendekatkan wajah nya, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ku. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi tetap saja aku gugup dan senang bersamaan, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perut ku. Apa lagi saat dia melumat bibir ku dengan lembut. Ah, aku sangat menyukai saat dia melakukan itu.

"Huaaa. Ingat-ingat dong ada kita di sini"

"Ciee yang baru di terima"

"Kyungsoo Jongin semoga kalian bahagia"

"Ciee~ Ciee. Cepat sebar undangan nya ya"

"Di tunggu traktiran nya" O_O. What? Siapa yang bilang itu? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja, kami ini mau menikah bukan baru pacaran. Ya ampun.

Jadi begitulah akhirnya kami merayakan ulang tahun ku di sini.

Ah, Hari sial ku menjadi baik, bahkan luar biasa baik.

.

Kyungsoo PoV End

END

.

.

.

"Jongin?" Sekarang mereka sudah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo. Tepat nya duduk menyender di sofa ruang tamu. Kelelahan habis merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Soo?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Unknow number yang sms ke aku itu, kamu kan?" Kyungsoo menatap penasaran Jongin.

"Iya. Memang nya kenapa?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengaku seorang yeoja?" Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahi nya. Menatap heran ke arah namjachingu nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja Baby Soo" Jongin menyengir, muka nya benar-benar tanpa dosa(?)

Kyungsoo cengo. Aish, namjachingu nya ini memang suka sekali menjahili nya.

Dukk

"Dasar pabbo" Kyungsoo memukul Jongin dengan bantal sofa. Lalu pergi menjaub dari Jongin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Loh? Soo aku hanya bercanda sayang" Jongin bangkit dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"Masa bodoh" Seperti nya Kyungsoo sedang PMS.

"Tapi Soo-

Blam

"Baby? Maaf ya" Jongin mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Pergi sana" Kyungsoo menjawab dari dalam kamar.

"Tapi Soo, aku kan cuma bercanda, kau lagi PMS ya? Maaf deh ya"

"Tidak peduli. Ya, memang nya kenapa. Pergi sana"

Yah, seperti nya kau harus berpikir dulu lain kali Jongin. Sabar ya.

.

Really End

.

.

# What? Fic absurd macam apa ini. Muahahaha. Sorry ya semua nya. Yuki cuma mau buat fic untuk merayakan ultah Kyungsoo oppa. Dan ide ini pun tiba-tiba ada. Kejadian apapun yang tidak mungkin terjadi di sini, anggap aja mungkin ya, Soal nya Yuki kurang tau sih. Hehe

Sebenarnya Yuki mau publish Pagi tadi, tapi kuota habis. Yah, jadi nunggu pulang sekolah deh. Hehe. Rencana nya mau bikin fic one shoot untuk Kaisoo day n Jongin oppa birthday. Mau nya agk nyambung cerita yg ini. Tapi entahlah Yuki bimbangO_o

Ooh iya, fic Yuki yang lain belum update ya, sorry untuk keterlambatannya#kalau ad yg nunggu juga sih#.. Yuki akan usahakan cepat update. Fighting..!

Sipp.. Tolong tinggal kan jejak. Saran n kritik yang membangun oke.

Akhir kata. 사랑해 Chuu~


End file.
